


I've Been Looking for You Baby, In Every Face That I've Ever Known

by Sassemble



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is a Dork, F/M, I love him, rated teen cause of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassemble/pseuds/Sassemble
Summary: Barry reflects on what happened in the robot city. Lup confesses.





	I've Been Looking for You Baby, In Every Face That I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've ever posted and characterization may be off but hey, I had a good time. You should also have...a good time reading it? Maybe?
> 
> Title from Sweetest Devotion by Adele.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Barry inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times. _You can do this_ , he thought.  He knocked on Lup's door, hoping that Taako was out for the evening doing...whatever he did.   


"It's open!" she said casually, her voice slightly muffled.

He turned the knob and opened the wooden door slowly, peaking his head inside. Lup was wearing a beautiful lavender satin robe with matching fluffy slippers. It looked as if she were reading a book right before he entered.

"Barry?" she gave a small smile. "What's happenin'?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said last cycle," Barry began, "about us not becoming careless just because the Hunger is."

"Oh - yeah? You know, I don't get to disagree with my brother often."

"Right," Barry rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Taako and Lup's synergy was hard to beat, and the small interruption of it was uncomfortable to watch.  "Was it difficult to...speak up?"

"Nah, not really," she shrugged.

Lup sat there looking back at him, as if he were one of her spell books. Her purple irises were breathtaking, metaphorically and literally as Barry couldn't manage to utter another word. He knew what he wanted to say, but actually saying it? Well, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the coolest girl he's ever met. Her brown skin somehow glowed in the dim lighting of her bedroom. Which he was in, right now. He was in _her bedroom_ and she was in a robe with her hair down, it cascading around her face.  He could feel his body betray him as his face became intensely hot, this realization washing over him. 

He remade eye contact with her once she spoke again, "Is that really all you've been thinking about?" Her eyes searched his face.

"Yes," he said without thinking. "I mean, no? I mean - kind' of." At this moment he wished that he would just melt into the floor.

Even after 17 cycles together, talking to her wasn't any easier. Lup was so strong and confident and smart. Barry cherished the cycles where they worked together, just the two of them. Lup was innovative and he loved hearing her brainstorm. She didn't seem to mind when he got overly excited about some breakthrough, and sometimes she would give him an excited hug or high five that would make his week.

"I've been thinking about you, in general," he confessed. 

Lup sat up a little more, as if she were listening intently.

Taking that as a good sign, he continued. "Um, not in a weird way or anything. I just kind of...admire you, I guess? Well, not guess. I do. I admire you," he said quickly. Courage was not something Barry was born with. Through their time together maybe Lup had rubbed off on him - or Magnus.

She stared at him for a moment before letting out a gleeful laugh. "Oh I don't blame you, dear. I'm pretty cool," she playfully flipped her curly blonde-tipped hair.

He gave a small chuckle, hoping she didn't realize how embarrassed he was. "Well, I just wanted to let you know, I guess," he walked towards the door.

"Barry," he stopped in his tracks, "I admire you too, you know." She reached out grabbed his arm lightly to stop him from leaving.

His mouth went dry. What about him was admirable?

Lup swung her legs around to the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans.

She took his hands in hers, "You're like a huge fucking nerd, but you own it. You can't swim, you're afraid of the dark, you wear copious amounts of denim and you just - you just _own_ that. That is fucking cool," She laughed again.

Her smile was brighter than the Light of Creation. It was lovingly crooked, if not a little endearing. Barry thought he really would melt this time, for a different reason. He had never been complimented so heavily before. It sure didn't feel like he was owning anything, but he wanted to believe it because she did. Her face was painfully close to his now, and he could see a faint redness in her cheeks. His lips twitched. His heartbeat could be felt in his throat.

"Listen, Barold," she squeezed his hands, "besides my brother you are one of the only people on this ship who gets me, you know? And I like that. I like _you_."

Before he could even process the thought, she brought a hand up and cupped the right side of his face. She planted a soft kiss on his left cheek. It was warm, and it made his heart flutter. She gave a cheesy smile. He felt slightly delirious. 

"I like you too, always have," he said. Adrenaline was coursing through him, and he leaned towards her. Their lips were practically touching. 

"Oh. My. God!" Taako's voice rang throughout the room. "Are you guys - are you really doing this? In _my_ room?" he made a sour face.

The two immediately pushed away from each other. Barry refused to look in Lup's direction, his face so hot it stung. He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans again. 

"I'm - I've got to, uh, go now," he practically ran to the door.

"I'll see you later, Barry," Lup called after him.

Barry brushed past Taako, making sure to avoid eye contact. He shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it for a moment. He tried to control his breathing.

"Really Taako?" he heard Lup through the door.

"If you wanted to make out with Barold, which is so gross to think about by the way, sneak into a storage closet like normal people," Taako scoffed.

"Maybe I will, if he ever speaks to me again," Lup sounded annoyed. 

Barry smiled. He would speak to her again, of course he would. He moved away from the door, beginning to feel bad about eavesdropping. He knew that his face was still impossibly red, but he walked to his room with his head high. His whole body was humming. 

Lup liked him.


End file.
